With increasing development of science and technology, the trends of designing electronic devices are toward small size and light weightiness. For example, various portable electronic devices such as portable electronic devices or tablet computers have small volume and light weightiness. Consequently, the portable electronic devices can be easily carried by users.
Generally, these portable electronic devices can support various application programs to provide diversified functions. However, due to the limitation of the size of the display screen, the user may erroneously touch the display screen. Consequently, the typing task may be performed with difficulty. For solving this drawback, a large number of wireless input devices matching these portable electronic devices have been introduced into the market. For example, a wireless Bluetooth keyboard is one kind of wireless input device.
However, the commercially available wireless input devices only have the function of inputting characters, and are unable to be used as other devices. Moreover, by reducing the areas of the keys or the number of keys, the wireless input devices have reduced volume in order to be carried by the users. However, since the areas of the keys or the number of keys are reduced, these wireless input devices are not user-friendly.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved wireless input device in order to overcome the above drawbacks.